Senior Year
by thatweirdcatgirl
Summary: It's senior year for the Zoey101 crew.Will James fight for Zoey?Will Quinn and Logan break up because of all the abuse?What about Michael and Lola? *This is my ending for Zoey101.
1. Chapter 1

Zoey Brooks was excited that she gets to see her friends for one last year. I mean, she did spend most of the summer in Hawaii with her boyfriend, Chase Matthews. She still did text her best friends, Lola Martinez and Quinn Pensky. She still saw Michael Barrett and Logan Reese when Chase video chatted with them.

But she was excited to see them all in person.

Anyway, as her parents dropped her off, the first thing she heard was...

"Where's your girlfriend, Reese? Coming up with a cure for cancer?"

She instantly guessed someone was being rude to Logan. He has been dating the school's smartest girl, Quinn Pensky. They had both gotten a lot of abuse. When they first dated, they dated in secret, but now, the whole school knew about it. Lola was always on Logan's tail making sure he didn't break Quinn's heart.

"Alright, break it up!" said Zoey, getting between the two, "Let's just go to our dorms, and leave Logan alone."

All the kids turned around and walked away, talking to each other.

"God, thanks Brooks," replied Logan, smiling.

"I don't get what is so wrong with you and Quinn, it's a free world!" Zoey screamed the last part.

"It's like you, dating Firewire." Logan replied.

Zoey shivered at the thought. She loved Chase, but she had another person to worry about. James Garrett, the sweet, sarcastic(in a good way) kid she went out with when Chase went to England last year(Long story).They remained friends, but Zoey still is worried because James was devastated when they broke up.

"Well, I'm gonna head to my room. Once again, thanks," replied Logan. "Oh, and tell Quinn to come to my room later," He waved and left.

Oh well, Zoey thought, I guess I'll just have to focus on the problem in front of me.

**Fulton Hall, Room 101**

Lola was unpacking her things, hoping everyone came back, even Logan. She still thinks Quinn put a spell on him because he was a tad less ego-crazed. She was also excited for Zoey and Chase, they were so cute. And she was also happy to see Michael. They are such good friends, and she went to him when she was down. He was so funny!

But for some reason, she wasn't into Vince Blake, her own boyfriend. She felt like her heart loved another person, deep inside. Sure, she texted Vince the whole summer and video chatted him, but she just didn't love him the way she used too.

She started to wonder what was wrong with her...

Her thoughts were interrupted by her name being called. She looked over and saw that long, brown hair, those black glasses and perfect figure.

"QUINN!" screamed Lola, running over to hug her.

She had missed one of her best friends.

"HI!" said Quinn, loudly and laughing, "How was your summer?"

"The kids I tutored didn't even get smarter," said Lola, sighing, "It was a waste of my time. How was yours?"

The brunette smiled, "I went over to Logan's house for a month before school. It was awesome."

Lola was shocked that Quinn was truly happy with Logan. She was also shocked they were still together after more than three months.

Wait no, that Logan could keep a girlfriend for more than three months.

"You're STILL dating him?" Lola sneered, "Personally, I'd rather you date A ROCK than that ego-crazed maniac."

Quinn laughed, "He's so much more, better, when you date him."

Lola threw a pillow at her, "Date him? I can barely tolerate being in a room with him!"

"That's how I was, remember?" Quinn told Lola, smiling.

"How many remarks did you get coming down here?" Lola asked Quinn, out of all seriousness.

Quinn sighed, "5. Can't me and Logan be in love without others' judgment?"

"That's what I said to Logan!" said a new coming voice.

"ZOEY!" both Lola and Quinn screamed, going to hug her.

"Wait, you talked to Logan?" replied Quinn.

The blonde sighed, deep thought in her brown eyes, remembering how mean those kids were to Logan, "A bunch of kids were mocking him. I went to stop it. Oh and he said he wants you to come to his dorm later."

"Can't kids leave us alone?" Quinn asked, as the girls started to unpack.

It was quiet for a few moments.

"How was Hawaii? Did you meet any famous people?" Lola broke the silence with.

"Me and Chase watched the sunset on the beautiful beach and we just had so much fun!" Zoey replied, smiling at the thought of her bushy-haired boyfriend, "But sadly, no famous people."

"How did you and Vince enjoy your summer?" Quinn looked at Lola, asking her.

"To be honest, I don't know if me and Vince's relationship is going well. I feel like my heart belongs with another," Lola said, sighing.

Zoey and Quinn gave each other shocked expressions. Lola and Vince were so into each other. They would baby talk and kiss and all Lola would always talk about was how great Vince was.

The room got quiet again for a few minutes, as the girls finished unpacking.

"Well, I'm off to see the guys, anyone coming with me?" Quinn said, getting up.

Zoey got up, "Sure, I wanna see Chase."

Lola got up too, "I guess I'll just awkwardly blend in the background as you guys make out with your boyfriends."

All three of them laughed as they headed to room 148, Maxwell Hall.

**Maxwell Hall, Room 148**

Logan was the first to his room, so he threw all of his stuff on the single. He was pissed off at everyone for mocking Quinn and wished people would leave Quinn alone. He didn't care what they did to him; he just wanted them to leave his baby alone. He started to think about Quinn's eyes. He loved her eyes. They were like beautiful, sweet chocolates. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

"Logan?" he heard a familiar voice say.

"Hey Chase," said Logan, sounding sad, and unpacking his stuff.

"What's wrong?" asked Chase, concerned for his friend.

"Oh, you know, just how everyone thinks me and Quinn are some small creatures everyone can stomp on," replied Logan angrily, "Your lucky people don't mock you and Zoey," Logan sighed, looking back at his stuff.

"Well actually..." Chase started.

Logan turned and gave him a sneer, "Don't lie Matthews. Everyone thinks you and Zoey are the cutest couple in the world."

Chase knew he was right. Hopefully Michael can cheer him up, thought Chase, unpacking his stuff. Then, there was a knock on the door. Logan opened it to Zoey, Lola and Quinn.

"Hey!" said Logan. He moved and sat onto his bed. Quinn sat next to Logan on his bed. Lola sat on the couch next to Zoey. Logan gave Quinn a quick kiss on the cheek, as Chase sat next to Zoey. Zoey sat on Chase's lap and started to play with his bushy hair.

Lola sighed, "God, now I want to make out with someone," she joked.

Quinn laughed at her joke, and Logan smiled.

"Your hair is so should bushy you should paint it green and wear all brown, then you could be a tree for Halloween," Zoey joked.

"That actually isn't a bad idea," replied Chase, giving Zoey a quick peck on the lips," And you, can be a gardener." This made Zoey laugh.

Then they all started talking, laughing, like they had no worries. Just then, the door busted open.

"GUYS! GUYS!" screamed Michael, running in, panting like a dog.

Quinn and Logan had instantly pulled away from their make out kissing to look at Michael. Zoey had stopped playing with Chase's hair. Lola had just turned her head.

"LISA! MY LIL' LISA TRANSFERRED!" he huffed out.

* * *

**Haha cliffhanger! Sorry for any spelling errors that spellcheck didn't catch. This story will probably focus on Quogan more because I obsess over Quogan. But, I'll try to fit Choey and Mola in there. I can usually only get on during Friday night and the weekends, so that's when it will usually be updated. (Oh and by the way, if there are any betas out there let me know. I'm terrible with catching mistakes.)**

**Until next time,**

**Liv**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

Just a quick AN, I think I may start with putting Mola together then focusing on other couples. Just so I don't forget about Mola. But I still will throw in things with Choey and Quogan too, so they won't be completely gone. Thanks for reading :)  


* * *

** Maxwell Hall, Room 148  
**  
"Lisa transferred?" Lola said. She was shocked and speechless. Lisa was Michael's girlfriend, Michael's other half. Lola knew he wasn't going to take it well.

"I..I..got a text from her. She...went to public school because… her parents missed her." Michael said, with a sad look in his eyes.

"Someone need a hug?" replied Chase, pushing Zoey off his lap lightly, and going to hug his best friend. Lola and Logan joined in too with Quinn and Zoey. Michael was crying. After a few moments, they all pulled away.

"But you can still date her, right?" said Zoey, hoping he would say yes.

"Most long distant relationships are stupid. You can't make out over a computer screen." Logan told the group.

"LOGAN!" they all screamed at once.

"Just stating the truth," he mumbled, sitting back down.

"I don't know what you and Quinn have there, but me and Lisa's relationship wasn't always about making out. Ou..ou..our re..re..relationship.." Michael repeated. He started to sniffle up again.

"You know Michael, our relationship is more than just making out," Logan shot back, a serious look in his eye. Michael just looked at him. Lola saw that her friend needed another hug, so she went over and hugged him.

"Michael, it's ok." Lola reassured him.

Zoey noticed a look in Lola's eye. She looked over at Quinn, who she could tell saw it too. Quinn looked at Zoey and mouthed something. Zoey nodded and understood.

"Hey Logan," Quinn said awkwardly, "why don't we give Michael some privacy?"

Quinn and Logan had gotten pretty well at reading each other's minds, because that's what happens when you date secretly. Logan could tell that she wanted to leave for some reason.

"Um, sure. How do smoothies sound?" Logan said, smiling. He took his girlfriend and linked arms with her.

"Fabulous," Quinn replied. They walked out, smiling.

"They're such lovebirds," Lola said, rolling her eyes.

"Love… lovebirds? Me and Lisa were..." he started, ending his sentence in a series of sobs.

"Um, well, we'll leave you guys alone," said Zoey. Zoey caught Lola's eye and winked at her as she and Chase left.

**Fulton Hall, Room 101**

After Logan had sneaked out and gotten them smoothies, he and Quinn chilled in the girl's dorm, watching Girly Cow as Quinn sat on Logan's lap and they talked.

"What was the 'Let's leave Michael' thing back there all about?" asked Logan so suddenly it scared Quinn. It took her a moment, but then she told him.

"Well, Lola told us she wasn't really into Vince. And, she had looked really concerned for Michael when he was crying." Quinn said. "If they're alone, they are more likely to put more flirtatious actions raising their affection levels for another."

Logan had his confused look on his face. God, his confused face was so cute. Quinn laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It means that Michael and Lola are more likely to fall in love," she told him sweetly.

"You could have said that the first time!" Logan replied.

"But then I wouldn't get to see your cute confused face," Quinn said, smiling at him.

"I think that deserves a kiss," said Logan, smiling. As they kissed, Quinn put on arm around his waist and another on his cheek. Logan wrapped his arms around her. He really loved her more than anyone he had ever met. And he could tell she felt the same.

**Fulton Hall, Hallway  
**  
"You really think they'd be a good couple?" Chase asked, looking at his girlfriend as they walked to Zoey's room.

"Yeah, did you see how concerned Lola was for Michael? They would be so much more cuter than Vince and Lola," said Zoey. They were holding hands as they walked. They were very happy together, "I seriously hope Lola breaks up with Vince."

"Wow. That's pretty evil for Zoey Brooks," said Chase, a smile on his face.

"Well, you can still be evil," Zoey told him playfully, "remember that one time when Dustin was being bullied? You tried to take my lunch money!" said Zoey, remembering that moment.

"Yea, but then you bit me!" Chase accused Zoey with.

"Self defense!" Zoey said loudly. They got to her dorm room. Zoey took her key off her neck and started to unlock the door. As she opened it, she walked in with Chase to find Logan and Quinn on a bean bag chair, making out. Zoey cleared her throat loudly. Logan and Quinn pulled apart instantly and looked at them.

"Oh, um... hi guys!" Quinn said awkwardly.

"Yea, hi guys." repeated Logan. Zoey and Chase looked at them for a minute. They were sitting on a pink beanbag chair, Quinn in Logan's lap.

"Um…what are you guys doing?" asked Chase.

"Watching Girly Cow," Quinn answered.

"Oh cool!" Chase said as he plopped in the other beanbag chair, while Zoey, sits on his lap. They all watched Girly Cow together.

**Maxwell Hall, Room 148**  
**  
**Lola looked at Michael as he cried a bit more. Her heart was racing. She looked at him, feeling bad for him. But, she was feeling a pang of happiness too. 'Why?' she wondered. Then she realized why.

She wasn't in love with Vince. She was happy Lisa and Michael broke up. Why?

Because she loves him. Not Vince, but Michael.

She stood there and stopped for a moment. She collected her feelings. Maybe she should would ask Michael out. 'No, too soon,' she thought. Lola was too confused to stay.

"Hey Michael, I'm going to call Chase and Logan, then leave. I didn't finish unpacking," Lola said quickly.

"Oh…oh...oh, ok," replied Michael. Lola took out her phone and texted Chase and Logan. When they got back, she left. She walked to her dorm, confused. She didn't know if she really did love Michael. He was a nice guy, but did she really love him? She was almost to her dorm, when she ran into someone. Vince.

* * *

**  
**"Dude, I don't know. I just..." Michael started to tell Chase and Logan.

Michael had just vented all of his feelings for Lola to Chase and Logan. Lola, the sweet, funny, creative girl, who was an amazing actress. Lola, his girl best friend. Logan and Chase just looked at him.

"Maybe you should ask her out," said Chase calmly. This made him think of his short-term relationship with the actress. When she could tell he wasn't in love with her.

"But she's dating Vince!" Michael cried out, loudly.

"Quinn told me Lola is over Vince," Logan told him calmly.

"Ok maybe tomorrow," he muttered.

**Fulton Hall, Room 101**

As Quinn and Zoey were talking; they heard a man come in. They turned around and saw him throwing the sheets off of Zoey's bed.

"Hey!" exclaimed Quinn.

They took out the single bed and brought in a bunk bed. With that bunk, came Dean Rivers.

"Girls, I want to introduce you to your new roommate, Violet."

* * *

**  
New girl :). Anyway, just wanted to say about Elvis, I honestly don't have a clue what happened to him and I just don't know if I can fit him, I will think about it. Anyway, I have an idea were 12 PCA students go head to head with another school on the island in TDI (not going to attempt to spell it). Can you guys tell me if it's a good idea? Thanks ladybugs (that's what I'm going to call my fans lawl)**

-Liv


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, chapter 3! I'm gonna start putting James in. And a bit of Rebecca. And Mark and Stacy. And others lol. Enough chit chat. Here is... CHAPTER 3 :3**

* * *

**Fulton Hall, Room 101**

"N..n..n..new?" replied Quinn, shocked. She looked at this new girl, Violet. She was wearing a grey beanie with a black sleeveless sweater and a maroon tank top. She had on a pair of ripped skinny blue jeans and maroon converse, to go with her shirt. She smiled and waved shyly. Everyone left the room but Violet, Quinn and Zoey.  
"So... I'm Violet, and you guys are...?" she asked, putting her bags down, "Which bed do you want?"

"Well, I'm Zoey Brooks, and you can have the top," Zoey replied. Violet took her things and threw them on the top bunk, and then climbed up there.

"I'm Quinn Pensky," replied Quinn.

"Who's your other..." Violet started awkwardly, pointing at the other bed.

"Oh! Her name is Lola! She should be back soon, it's like... 6:30," said Quinn, nervous because her best friend wasn't back yet. "She'll be here soon,"

**Fulton Hall, Hallway**

"Hey hot stuff," said Vince as he planted a kiss on Lola's cheek. Lola smiled, "Hi."

"That was weak, what's wrong?" asked Vince.

"Vince, can we talk?" asked Lola, looking at her boyfriend.

"Ok," he replied, looking at her.

"Look, I'm seeing other people. I'm so sorry," Lola said shaking her head.

Vince patted her on the back. "It's ok, I'm not mad. If you're seeing other people, that's fine. At least you didn't cheat on me."

"Ok… bye now..." Lola said awkwardly, walking away.

**Fulton Hall, Room 101**

The room was dead silence when Quinn's phone buzzed. She saw it was a new text message.

* * *

**_One new message from Logan❤️_**

_Logan❤️: hey wyd?_  
_You: just got a new roomie_  
_Logan❤️: is she hot? aha, just kidding._  
_You: you better be! wyd?_  
_Logan❤️: ah, Michael is lo-_

* * *

She didn't finish reading because she heard someone call her name.

"Who you texting there? Earth to Quinn!" said Zoey loudly.

"Sorry," mumbled Quinn. She looked back at her screen.

* * *

_You: hey, meet me by shrub near the janitors closet_  
_Logan❤️: ok_

* * *

"I have to go," replied Quinn. She left as soon as Lola walked in.

"Hey," said Lola, looking at Zoey. "And you are...?" Lola looked at Violet.

"Violet," she replied, "You must be Lola."

"Yup," she said, "You're new?"

"Yea, but only for a few weeks. My mo-" Violet started, but then she stopped.

"What?" asked Zoey.

"Nothing," she replied, and continued unpacking.

**Maxwell Hall, Room 148**

Logan looked at Chase talking to Michael, and then looked down at his phone.

* * *

**_One new message from Quinn❤️_**

_Quinn❤️: hey, meet me by the shrub near the janitors closet_

_You: ok_

* * *

Logan looked up.

"Hey I'm going to leave..." said Logan.

Neither of them looked up as he left.

**Fulton Hall, Room 101**

"I guess she really loves him," Violet told Lola.

"But he's such a pig. Like, Quinn couldn't even stand him. They go together like...cats and dogs!" Lola told her.

"Lola, you need to get over it," Zoey said, laughing. Lola and Zoey told Violet about everything between the past 4 years. Violet had also shared a few things about herself.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" said Lola. She raced to the door and saw Michael and Chase.

"Hi guys! This is Violet! Did you know she can balance 10 books on her head while eating salami?"

Violet laughed, "Lola..."

"This is Chase and Michael… and where is Logan?"

Everyone but Violet stopped for a minute and looked at Quinn's empty bed.

Violet looked confused. "What?" she said laughing.

"Nothing," said Chase.

**Shrub near The Janitor's Closet**

Logan heard a few people snicker as he walked by, but didn't notice them. He ran into someone.

"Logan!"

Stacy. That's the last thing he wants. Her 's' sound… sounds normal now, thank god!

He groaned, "Hi,"

"So, I was wondering, if things don't work between you and Quinn, I'm here," she said, and then nehhed (you know, the weird noise she makes).

"Ok," he said. He walked past her and saw Quinn in the shrub.

"Boo," he said. She jumped. He crawled into the bush, "Hey."

"Hi," she said, hugging him.

"Why did you want to meet me here?"

"I don't know. I just like when we sit here and talk and kiss, you know," she said.

"Yea, me too. I ran into Stacy on the way here."

"Did she try to seduce you?" joked Quinn. They both just started laughing.

"She probably would of even if she didn't know about us," he laughed. She had an amazing laugh. Almost as amazing as herself.

"Oh! I got you something," said Logan. He pulled out a promise ring.

She gasped. It was pure diamonds. It was beautiful. She looked at him, speechless.

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you too."

After she put it on, they kissed.

**The Next Day, Mr. Bender's room**

"Welcome back guys! To everyone who doesn't know, I'm Mr. Bender," said the teacher. He told a few things about himself.

"We have a project. It's a short film, about 5 minutes long, about what you did this summer. One will be the director; the other 3 will be actors/actresses. The groups are..."

"Group one; Michael Barrett, Lola Martinez, Jessica Parker, and Bryan Henth."

Michael was happy to be with Lola as Lola was with him. Jessica was happy to know she was friends with Michael and Lola. Bryan was kinda happy because maybe he could make his move on Jessica.

"Group two; Zoey Brooks, Chase Matthews, Rebecca, and James Garrett."

James knew this would be awkward, Rebecca wasn't happy, and Chase and Zoey wished that Rebecca wasn't in this.

"Group three; Harlee Carter, Glen Davis, Brooke Margolin, and Justin Reeds."

"Last but not least, this group of 5, Group four; Stacy Dillsen, Logan Reese, Quinn Pensky, Violet Jones and Mark Del Figgalo."

Quinn and Logan looked at each other like 'Wow,' Stacy was kinda happy and Mark was well, Mark. Violet was happy she was with Quinn and her boyfriend.

"Ok, now get with your groups."

* * *

**Here is the new chapter! I'm not gonna say much about group 3, they kinda aren't important. To the guest who insulted my grammar/spelling, yea like I'm perfect. Anyway, thanks for reading and sorry it took so long I didn't have much time last week!**

**-Liv :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Group One**

"Well, who wants to direct?" asked Michael.

"I will," volunteered Bryan.

"Ok, well what should ours be about?" asked Jessica.

"Did anyone do anything exciting this summer?" Lola said, looking at the group.

"I fell off a horse and broke my arm?" threw in Bryan. Everyone laughed.

Lola said cheerfully, "That wouldn't be bad. Michael, be the horse, Bryan you should be yourself instead of director, and I'll be the nurse."

"Ok then!" they all said, and started writing their script.

**Group Two**

"Well...hi..." said James.

"Hi," Rebecca replied bitterly.

"Who… wants to direct?" asked Zoey.

"I will," said James.

"Well… what should it be about?" asked Chase.

"How about a boyfriend stealer drowning in Hawaii?" Rebecca said bitterly, looking directly at Zoey.

Zoey gulped. What was Mr. Bender thinking?

**(I'm skipping G3 they aren't that important)**

** (G3: D: )**

** (Me: Sorry ): )**

**Group 4**

"Hi..." said Violet.

"Hi..." said Logan.

"Hi guys! What should our movie be about? Huh? We should do when I was bit by a pony and then I wa-" Stacy started to talk about a mile a minute.

"That's a terrible idea," muttered Logan.

"It... it is?" said Stacy. She looked at Logan for a moment and then ran off crying.

"Logan!" Quinn hit him on thigh.

"Ow!" he said.

"Ok, what should we do for our thing?" said Mark.

"I don't know," said Violet.

They started to brainstorm ideas.

**Lunch**

Logan and Lola were the first at the table, followed by Quinn. She sat between Logan and Lola and gave Logan a quick peck on the lips, which was followed by a strawberry thrown at them from Lola.

"What was that for?" said Logan.

"For you dating my best friend!" Lola snapped back.

"Jeez Lola, when will you get over it?" asked Quinn.

"Never," Lola said, quite serious.

"Hey," said Michael, as he came to the table with Chase and Zoey.

"So... how are your movies coming along?" asked Lola.

"Terrible. I can't believe I'm stuck with Mark and Stacy," Logan sighed.

"Yea, you could feel the awkward," said Violet, who had just sat down.

"Violet!" said Zoey. She took a berry from her, "They have the worst berries."

"Then why do you have them on your plate?" replied Violet, smiling. She took her berry back, "Sorry Zo."

"Damnit!" said Zoey, laughing. "Yea, anyway I think Rebecca's gonna kill me in my sleep the way she acted today."

"We better lock the doors," said Lola jokingly.

"Maybe I have a Quinnvention or something to help," Quinn joined in.

"Yea I'll guard the door," Chase said. They all just started laughing.

** Fulton Hall, Room 101**

Logan and Quinn did their studying on Quinn's bed while Violet was on her bunk, reading a book. Violet looked at the happy couple, and sighed. She was too ugly for love like that. She decided to go for a walk. She folded her page, sat her book down, and jumped down.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," she said.

"Ok," replied Quinn. They both waved as she left.

**Around the PCA Campus**

She walked around and saw Michael and Lola. They were by the fountain. Being the nosey kid she is, she hid in a shrub and listened.

"Look, Lola... I have to tell you something," said Michael, sighing.

"Ok... I do to." she replied.

"You first,"

"No, how about you?"

"Ladies first,"

"But I don't want to,"

"Ok, at the same time then.,"

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three."

"I kinda love you," they both said at the same time. Violet wasn't shocked. Even though she hadn't been here for long, she could tell those two loved each other. She decided to leave then. She walked through the campus, thinking about everyone. She knew a lot of things from what the girls have told her. She knew Zoey and Chase were madly in love, Lola and Vince were flirtatious, Lisa and Michael cute, and Quinn and Logan forbidden. She just knew a lot.

She was walking, not paying attention, and ran into someone.

"I'm sorry,"

"No, I'm the klutz,"

She looked up, and saw James Garrett, extending her hand to help her up.

**The Fountain**

"Wow..." said Michael.

"Yea," said Lola.

"Look, Lola. I loved you since the first time you came here. I hid it pretty well, even though I mentioned it by accident a few times to Logan and Chase. Then, I got jealou-" Michael started, but was interrupted by a kiss. From Lola. He had been waiting for this for a long time. This was an amazing kiss, nothing like Lisa's. Sure, he had loved Lisa, but it was kinda fake, just to get Lola jealous. Anyway, this kiss was magic.

Michael wrapped his arms around Lola's waist, while she put her hands on his cheeks. It lasted for a few minutes, and then they pulled apart.

"I love you too, Michael."

"So..."

"We're a couple now?"

"Yea. Wow. I'm so happy right now," he was overjoyed.

"Maybe we should go back to our dorms..."

"Can I walk you to your dorm?"

"Sure."

They held hands, walking to room 101.

**Sushi Rox**

"This sushi is amazing!" said Chase.

"Has it ever not been?" replied Zoey.

"Well, it's more amazing now that I'm eating it with an amazing girl."

"Awh! You're so sweet!"

"I know. I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Chase got up, and tripped over his own feet, falling on the floor.

"Chase!"

"I'm fine, just clumsy,"

Zoey laughed, "No really?" she replied sarcastically. Chase got up, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and left for the restroom. When Chase left, someone sat down.

"Hi Zoey,"

"Lance Rivers?"

"I'm sorry. Please take me back I love you."

"Umm..."

"Hey, get away from my girl!"

Chase had come back from the bathroom when he said that to Lance.

"Oh look, it's Mr. Clumsy McBushyhead."

That's around the time the first punches were thrown.

* * *

**Muwahahaha! Cliffhangers! Well, now we have Mola :) I hope you guys liked this chapter. 'Clumsy McBushyhead?' Why did I write that lol? Anyway, I'm gonna start replying to your reviews in the next chapter!**

**-Liv**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Well, I already wrote chapter 6, so that acually may be up tomorrow. c:**

* * *

**Fulton Hall, Room 101**

"Ok, so when you mix substance a, and it's a positive, substance b will be ne-" Quinn started, but the door was thrown open by Michael and Lola. They were holding hands.

"Hi. Thank you for knocking," said Logan sarcastically.

"Hey, hey guess what?" squealed Lola.

"What?" said Quinn.

"Me and Michael and dating now!" said Lola, giggling. Michael kissed Lola on the cheek.

"Well, finally!" exclaimed Logan.

"Yea, you guys were made for each other," replied Quinn, agreeing with her boyfriend.

"Well, I better go to my dorm, it's 8:00pm. Logan?" said Michael, looking at Logan.

"Yea. Bye, I love you," Logan kissed Quinn quickly as they left.

"Wow. Not throwing things? No ews? Lola Martinez, what is wrong with you?" replied Quinn. Lola didn't respond. Quinn started snapping her fingers in Lola's face.

"Huh what?" said Lola, shaking her head. Lola had been thinking about Michael.

"Let's get ready for bed," said Quinn, as they both started getting ready to go to bed soon.

**Near the fountain**

As James helped Violet up, he didn't recognize her. She was beautiful. Hopefully, she wouldn't be stolen away like Zoey was. James was kinda over Zoey, but he hasn't dated anyone recently.

"Why don't I know you?" he asked her.

"I'm new," she said. He could tell she knew about him.

"What's your name?"

"Violet. Violet Jones."

"Well I'm..." he started.

"James Garrett," she finished. "My roommates are Zoey Brooks, Lola Martinez, and Quinn Pensky," she explained.

"Oh. Well... if you need help around PCA..." James said, getting a piece of paper, "Call me." he wrote his name & number on the paper, handing it to her. She slipped it in the front pocket of her long, floral shirt. She waved bye, and walked to her dorm.

**Fulton Hall, Room 101**

"Where is Violet?" Lola asked her roommate.

"She went for a walk," Quinn replied.

The door busted open.

"Is Zoey back? I need to talk to her. Like now," said Violet, looking around the room.

"Why?" asked Quinn, as her and Lola cocked their heads in confusion.

"Well I was taking a walk, and I wasn't pay attention and I ran into someone. That someone happened to be James Garrett. We started talking and he gave me his number and stuff and told me to call him," Violet told them.

"James Garrett? Omg, we have to tell Zoey!" Lola said excitedly.

"Lola, I don't thin-" Quinn started. But, before she could finish, Lola bolted out of the door. Quinn and Violet looked at each other and followed her.

**Sushi Rox**

Kazo wasn't working tonight, he called in sick. A substitute was cooking and unaware of the fight in the dining area.

Chase and Lance wrestled on the floor.

"GUYS STOP!" screamed Zoey.

Lola came running in, followed by Quinn and Violet. They saw Lance and Chase on the floor wresting, and Zoey pleading them to stop.

Lola came over with Quinn and Violet, and went to pull them off each other. Lola and Zoey held Chase, Quinn and Violet held Lance.

"GET OVER HERE BUSHY HEAD. LET ME FIGHT YOU!" Lance threw himself out of Violet grip (after all, she wasn't as strong as Quinn). His hand went back, punching her in the face. It hit her and her nose really hard.

"MY NOSE!" exclaimed Violet. She held her nose. Quinn, being the caring friend, rushed to look at her nose, letting go of Lance.

Chase and Lance ended up punching, kicking, hitting, and everything else again. As Quinn aided Violet with her nose, Lola called PCA Security.

Quinn had used about 7 napkins.

"Damn, he punched you hard. We better get you to the Nurse," replied Quinn.

As PCA Security took Chase and Lance, and Zoey (a witness), Lola and Quinn took Violet to the nurse. She was going to faint any minute, Lance hit her pretty hard on the temple. They got her to the nurse before she could faint, and left.

"Damnit, we didn't tell Zoey about Vames!" said Lola.

"Vames? Vames? Ok, we just watched a fight, our friend has most likely fainted, 2 of our other friends are in the principal's office, and your concerned about Vames?!"

"Yup."

Quinn rolled her eyes, and instead of going to their room, went to the boys' room.

**Maxwell Hall, Room 148**

"Wow, well, now all of us are taken by a girl in the same dorm. Expect Violet," said Michael.

"Yep," replied Logan, half paying attention.

"And... Logan! Why are you so distracted?"

"Oh. Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Logan..."

"Nope."

"I'll get it out of you somehow," Michael mumbled, and went back to his homework.

There was a knock on the door. The door opened, Quinn and Lola entering.

"Hey."

"Where is Chase?"

"Umm..." Quinn looked at Lola. "You should tell them."

"Ok... well... Lance came during Chase and Zoey's date and tried to get back together with Zoey, and Chase and Lance got into a fight," Lola said quickly, looking at the boys.

No one said anything for a moment.

"Where is Violet?" asked Logan at last.

"Lance hit her in the face," Quinn told him.

"Ow...that must of hurt..." he replied.

"Why do you care?" asked Quinn.

"Yea, you do seem to have a connection with Violet," Michael said curiously.

"Are you cheating?" Lola said, her voice boiling with rage.

"No...no... it's just..." Logan started.

"Just what?" asked Quinn.

"It's really personal. I'll talk to you guys when Violet gets back."

"You better not be cheating," Lola said again.

"It's not that."

**The Nurse's**

Violet woke up to see someone sitting next to her.

"Hey," she looked up, her vision still a bit blurry. Sitting on her bed was James Garrett.

"Hi... what happened? All I remember is going to the Sushi Rox with Lola and Quinn and... ah my head," replied Violet.

James handed her some ice, and told her what happened.

"Maybe I'll walk you to your dorm."

Violet's phone rang with a new text

* * *

_**One new message from Quinn**_

_**Quinn: We're at the guys' dorm.**_

* * *

"

"Can you just walk me to your old dorm?"

"Mhm."

James helped Violet walk to Room 148.

"Well... bye…"

"Bye..."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Violet's bold violet contacts reached James' beautiful baby blues. They looked for a moment, then leaned in and almost were about to kiss.

"We'll see you tomorr-" they heard the door open and a voice. They pulled apart quickly to see Lola, Quinn, Logan and Michael looking at them.

"Yea... bye!" said Violet awkwardly.

James waved and hurried down the hallway.

"Hey," said Violet. "What's up?"

"Don't act so casual! Come in!"

Quinn and Lola dragged her back into the guys' dorm.

Violet looked at Michael and Logan. She caught Logan's eye and remembered that summer.

_"You know I love you," Logan kissed Violet on the cheek, they were both 15 and in love._

_Violet giggled, and kissed him back._

_"You know, my place is empty tonight. And my dad has some protection in his room," said Logan, winking at her._

_Violet laughed. "Yea we should," She let Logan take her hand as they went inside his huge house._

She shook out of it.

"Ok, what is up with you two!" said Lola, looking from Violet to Logan.

"Aha, funny story..." Logan said, itching his arm nervously.

"Yea... we shouldn't talk about that..." Violet twirled a piece of her hair.

"Yea… we could talk about..."

"Pandas! Pandas are cool."

"Mhm, please just tell us," Michael said, getting impatient.

"Ok... well..." Logan started.

"We kinda lost our virginity..." Violet started.

"To each other..." Logan finished, as they looked at each other, and back at them, with nevrous laugher.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA! How weird is that, your best friend has had sex with your boyfriend? DRAMA. Anyway, soon there will be some of the James/Chase/Zoey love triangle for you Choey fans. Maybe not directly in the next chapter, but soon.**

**-Liv**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here is chapter 6. Told you it would be up very soon.**

* * *

**Maxwell Hall, Room 148**

"Wait, so you've done it with my boyfriend?" said Quinn.

"Like you haven't," Lola remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Quinn threw a pillow at her.

"Um... yea... well... that was what... 3 years ago? Yea, were kinda over each other," Logan told Quinn, "I couldn't love anyone else because I love you too much," he went over to Quinn and kissed her.

"Don't be so mushy, gah!" Michael said loudly.

"Come over here then," Lola said to him. He came down from his bunk and sat next to Lola, kissing her. Just then, there was a bark.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys," Michael smiled as he grabbed something from his bag. The familiar terrier poked his head up.

"Elvis!" they all cried but Violet. They all started to pet him. Violet was allergic to dogs, especially when she touched them, so she stayed towards the back, and eventually left.

**Fulton Hall, Room 101**

Zoey grabbed a Blix from the mini fridge, she heard a collapse outside. She ran out and saw Violet a few feet away.

"Violet! Are you ok?"

"Sorry my head is still a bit unstable."

Zoey went over and help her up and brought her to her bed.

"Zoey... we need to talk."

"What is it? Want a Blix?"

Violet nodded and Zoey threw her one. "Well..." Violet started, and then told her the story. How she ran into him, how he help her back, how they almost kissed. When she finished, Lola and Quinn walked in.

Quinn was kinda ignorant towards Violet.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Violet said, looking at Quinn.

"Maybe I am," Quinn remarked bitterly, "I mean, it is weird."

"Wait... so James may like you?" Zoey said, looking at Violet.

"Whose Blix is this? Is this yours Violet?" Lola said.

Violet noticed all three of her roommates were mauling her with questions.

"I'm going to step out," Violet grabbed a jacket and her keys and ran out before anyone could protest. She went to find James' dorm.

**Secret Location on the PCA Campus**

"I don't know if I can do it," said a boy to the other girl there.

"Just do it ok?" she replied back, getting frustrated, "Maybe we can break them up and get our lovers back,"

"Maybe... I still think this is wrong."

"You won't when you're holding her and kissing her again. Just stay with the plan!"

"Ok, ok," he looked at the girl as she left her dorm. He knew it was a bad idea, but he did miss her. And wanted her.

**James' Dorm**

He had a dorm to himself. He was sitting, texting his friends back home, when there was a knock on his door. He opened it to find Violet at his door.

"Oh... Hi Viol-" he started, but Violet pulled him into a kiss. A sweet, long, kiss. It was perfect. He didn't want to pull apart.

"Violet... you'll go out with me, right?" he said.

"No," she replied sarcastically. She laughed. "Of course, you knucklehead," he really loved her Southern accent. It was so adorable.

"Why did you come here?" he asked her.

"My roommates were mauling me with questions about stuff,"

"Ah... but won't it feel weird bringing me in the group? I mean, since I dated Zo..." he trailed off.

"No you'll be fine. I'll see you later, sweetheart," she kissed him on the cheek and left.

Sweetheart... that was one of the cutest nicknames ever. Maybe he would use that if him and Violet ever broke up.

But he hoped it wouldn't happen.

_**The Next Day...**_

**Lunch**

Violet and James had their lunches as Violet grabbed him by the wrist. Word of 'Vames' (Lola called them) spread quickly over the course of 12 hours. They were the last two at the table. Violet sat next to Quinn, who was next to Logan, who was next to Michael, who was next to Lola, who was next to Zoey, who was next to Chase. James sat between Violet and Chase.

"Hey guys!" said Violet cheerfully.

"Hey!" they all replied back.

Quinn didn't say anything. "Hey Lola wanna trade seats?" she asked her, clearly mad.

"Quinn you still can't be mad,"

"I can too."

"It was 3 years ago! We don't like each other anymore!"

"You sure about that?"

"Very."

"Ok. I still wanna trade seats."

"I'm gonna go. Obviously I don't want to be sat next to," Violet grabbed her tray, shooting what looked like lasers in her eyes at Quinn. She turned around and left.

"I'll let her calm down for a few minutes... what even happened..." he asked.

"You don't wanna know," said Michael.

"Ok," James replied, and started to eat his salad.

"How much trouble did you get in yesterday?" Lola asked Chase. He had a few bruises and cuts and a black eye from his fight from yesterday. Not as bad as Vince did to him 2 years ago, but it still hurt.

"A lot. I can't do any electives or anything for a month. And I can only leave my dorm from 8am-4pm," he replied, eating.

"Ooo, wow," replied Logan.

"So no dates for a month?" Zoey asked him. She made puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry Zo," he said. He kissed her on the cheek. James tried hard not to show that the little green monster was back.

"I'm gonna go find Violet..." he said. He got up and went to find her.

**The Secret Location on the PCA Campus**

"I just saw them today...ugh!" the boy said.

"Well, it won't be them anymore. Soon they will be ours," the girl told him.

"But I think I have feelings for someone else..." he started to trail off.

"Her? She'll get over you and find other guy. She's a regulation hottie," she told him.

"Now I know why he broke up with you," he mumbled.

She swatted him on the head, and then she left.

* * *

**I seriously just wrote this chapter in less than an hour. Well, who are these mysterious people? It is probably very obvious lol. I am terrible with secrets in stories. I also wanna thank my beta, intheknowgirl24-7. I don't realize how blessed I am with such a great beta. And for the Elvis Guest (thats your official nickname) I finally remembered him! Aha! He may not appear in the story that often, so yea. There he is. Ok, thanks for reading ily all :)**

**-Liv**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I'm going to totally dramafiy (idk if thats a word XD) this story with Quogan and Vogan (no Vogan will not happen. I like Quogan and Vames to much). Yea. There definitely will be Choey drama soon. I just got this idea and need to throw it in.**

* * *

**Maxwell Hall, Room 148**

Quinn pulled apart from her kiss from Logan. It was a week after the whole lunch scene with Quinn and Violet.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"What even happened with you and Violet?" she asked, turning to him.

"Ok, well that's a long story..." Logan trailed off.

"We have time."

"Fine."

_Logan worked on his tan on the beach during summer vacation. He needed to get some girls this year._

_He heard a loud 'Ow!' near him. His head cocked up, and he saw a tall girl with long black hair and violet eyes, sitting near a rock. She was holding her foot as if she tripped over the rock._

_Logan got up and went to her. She was in a blue & white striped bikini and she looked totally hot in it._

_"What's wrong babe?" he asked her, helping her up._

_"Do I know you?" she had a thick southern accent, it was pretty damn cute._

_"No, but you can get to know me. I'm Logan Reese."_

_"Oh Malcolm Reese's son? Oh, well I'm Violet Jones, daughter of no one important," she replied sarcastically, throwing her hair on her shoulders._

_"You know how cute you are?"_

_"No."_

_"Can you at least let me hit on you?"_

_"Maybe," she laughed a bit. He looked at her._

_"How old are you?"_

_"Um... 15."_

_"Me too. Hey, we should meet here again tomorrow."_

_"Ok."_

_"Bye Violet."_

_"Bye Logan."_

_He watched her walk away. She was super hot, that was for sure. He could tell she wasn't from here._

"And our relationship sky rocketed from there. After about a week from when we had sex, she caught me cheating and... Yea," he said.

"Wait... did she ever get pregnant from your 'mating'?" she asked him.

"Yes," he blurted out. He covered his mouth, "Don't tell anyone, she told me to keep it a secret."

"Where is the baby now?"

"Abortion."

"Ah. Thought that was the case," that gave Quinn an idea, "Well, now I guess we better go to our dorms," she kissed him on the forehead and left.

**The Secret Location**

"You should go see her," she told him.

"Maybe. Let me fix my hair and shirt, and I'll go," he said.

"Go to her dorm. Maybe she is there,"

"I know what to do," he told her. He grabbed his bag and left.

**Fulton Hall, Room 101**

Zoey, Chase, and Violet sat in Room 101.

James came walking in, throwing his bag down, and going over to Violet's bunk. She was just staring at the wall.

"Hey Violet," he said. He gave her a kiss and put his hand around her waist.

"Hey," she said, after they pulled apart. She turned and looked at the wall, upset about the whole fight between her and Quinn.

James hugged her and she snuggled with him, staying silent. He could hear Zoey and Chase talking.

"But... it's 3:45. You can't leave now!" Zoey protested, grabbing his hand.

"I have to go back. I love you," Chase said, kissing her. He left, leaving Zoey alone with James and Violet. James realized Violet had fallen asleep, snuggled next to him.

James looked over at Zoey, "How long has she been like this?"

"Since the fight. I can tell she really doesn't like fighting with people."

"How is Quinn reacting to all this?"

"I guess she's just ignoring her," Zoey said, getting up and getting a Blix.

"Hey toss me one will ya?" James asked. Zoey grabbed one and tossed it to him.

"Yea, I'm gonna stay until she wakes up, just to comfort her."

"Ok," Zoey replied. She got up, and turned on Girly Cow.

Quinn walked in, and saw Violet, turning away.

"She's sleeping Quinn," Zoey told her.

"Oh, ok," she replied, grabbing a Blix and sitting next to Zoey.

Lola walked in with Michael a few minutes later.

"Aha, you guys didn't tell me there was a party!" Michael replied, grabbing two Blixs (I think that's the plural to Blix lol).

"We didn't plan it," James said, stroking Violet's long, silky hair.

"Definitely not," Zoey agreed.

Soon, Violet started to move. She got up and stretched.

"Good morning," she replied, looking at James, giving him a kiss.

"It's afternoon, sweetheart," James told her, laughing.

"Oh, right," Violet looked over at Quinn, who was shunning her, "I'm really sorry Quinn. I am. It was 3 years ago! I didn't know my friend would be dating him! Please Quinn!"

"How about I have sex with your boyfriend?! Huh? Would you like that? Maybe then you would know how that feels!" Quinn screamed at her, turning around.

This took Violet off-guard for a moment. Quinn realized that she shouldn't be yelling at Violet. I mean, she was right, "I'm so sorry Violet. I just... got mad."

"It's...it's...it's ok," Violet replied. Quinn went over and hugged her. Then Quinn remembered.

"Oh... um… you may not what to show your face around campus for a while..." Quinn told her.

"Why?" Violet asked curiously.

"Um... I kinda told everyone that you got pregnant and had an abortion..." Quinn said, trailing off.

Violet just started at her. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes. Everyone else looked at Violet in shock.

**Maxwell Hall, Hallway**

As Chase was walking back to his room, he bumped into someone.

"Rebecca?"

"Hey Chase."

"Get away from me," he told her, trying to get past her.

"Can we please talk?" she asked him, "Please?"

"Fine. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry. About everything. I got kinda jealous."

"Yea, yea, yea," he mumbled.

"And you realized you left Zoey alone with James right?"

"Oh my god..." Chase said. Rebecca started to walk away, "WAIT! REBECCA!" she was out of sight before she could hear him.

_'How did she know?'_ he thought.

* * *

**:) Yea, drama is heating up like a volcano on both relationships. Maybe I'll add Mola drama. Mwahaha!**

**-Liv**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fulton Hall, Room 101**

"Aha, just kidding," said Quinn.

"Good, you better be," Violet replied.

"Wait. Please, tell us this story of yours," Lola said, staring at Violet. She sighed and sat down and began to tell the story.

**Maxwell Hall, Room 148**

"I… I don't know how she knew!" exclaimed Chase to Logan. He had been venting what had just happened to Logan.

"Maybe I can go undercover and find out," Logan told him, jokingly.

"Yea... maybe you can," said Chase.

"No… I was kidding," Logan replied.

Chase looked at his friend, "Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"You sound like a girl."

"PLEASEEE?" Chase screamed.

"Ugh fine."

"Yay."

"Now go to your woman and make sure she stays your woman."

**Fulton Hall, Room 101**

"Okay, so what do you guys want to know?" Violet asked them.

"Everything," Quinn said.

"Well, everything is a pretty unspecific, I mean what everything…" Violet said, trying to stall for time.

"Just tell us how, when, and why you got the abortion," Zoey interjected, trying to move this along.

Violet told them the story, "Well, I'm pretty sure you guys know how, it happened after that story me and Logan told you guys, and when I got preggers, it just seemed better, for the both of us, to get an abortion. After that we went our separate ways and didn't meet 'til now."

"Makes sense," "I get why you did it," "All in the past now, I guess…" everyone chimed in at once.

"So can we know please move on from this?" Violet begged.

"Yeah," Quinn said, "I'm pretty sure we can move on." Everyone agreed with her.

"Good, now-" Violet said.

Chase came bursting through the door, out of breath, and interrupting Violet.

"Guys, I… came to… tell you… Zoey… something!" Chase screamed from the doorway.

"What? What is so important that you had to interrupt me in the middle of my-" Violet tried saying, again.

"Zoey, I love you."

"I already know that bushy head," Zoey said.

"Yeah, but, now that I am back at PCA and can say it to your face," Chase said stepping closer to Zoey and taking her hands in his, "I want to say it every time I see you. Zoey Brooks, I love you."

"Awwww!" Quinn, Lola, and Violet chimed.

Violet chimed in, "Now that all the romance is over, every boy in here needs to get out!"

"Well, someone isn't in a happy mood…" Chase said.

"Don't you start with me…"

"Okay, okay, come on guys lets go. James? Michael? Coming?"

James, "Yeah," turns to Violet, "see ya, sweetheart!"

"Love you, Lola." Michael replied, kissing Lola.

"See ya!"

As the guys left the dorm, Zoey went to close the door. After it was shut, everyone just slumped down to the ground.

"Boy has it been a tiring day!" Lola exclaimed.

"I'll second that," Quinn said.

Zoey, "Me three,"

"Here, here!" Violet said.

**The next day…**

**Maxwell Hall, Room 148**

Zoey and Chase were watching the movie, Titanic, together. Elvis sat on Chase's lap as they both stroked him.

"This movie is boring! Can we watch an action movie, or something else?" Chase exclaimed, looking at Zoey. Zoey was in tears. "Oh come on, it's not that sad where you need to cry, right?"

"It is very sad!" Zoey cried, grabbing a tissue.

"Then maybe I should make you happy huh?" Chase replied. He smiled, and then he leaned in for a kiss. They almost touched, but then the door flew open.

"Man, I can't find my bag anywhere. Have you seen it?" Michael said, asking them.

"Do you mind? Maybe you should knock?" Chase suggested.

"It's my dorm too," Michael replied. He went to his pile of stuff. He searched until he found what he was looking for. "Ah. Here she is." Michael grabbed his bag and left.

"Oh Michael," replied Zoey, as soon as he left.

"Can't agree with you more," Chase said, laughing.

They both leaned in, once again, and kissed.

Just then, Elvis started barking quietly.

"Oh, you want some too?" laughed Zoey, after she pulled apart from Chase. She let Elvis lick all over her face. "It tickles!" she exclaimed.

"Oh Elvis," replied Chase, laughing.

**PCA Campus**

Today was the day Logan got to start his days as Rebecca's stalker. Granted, Logan wouldn't do this for anybody, especially since he isn't getting paid, but Chase is one of his closest friends… Anyways, while Logan was following Rebecca around for a few minutes, he ran into someone unexpected… Vince.

"Uh… hey, Vince, whatcha up to?" Logan asked him trying to look past him and see Rebecca. Unfortunately, or luckily (depending how you looked at it), Rebecca was gone.

"Hey, Logan. Nothing much. I actually wanted to talk to you about some girl troubles I've been having. I'm sure you know about me and Lola, given that your girlfriend is my… Lola's best friend…" Vince started, not being able to say 'ex' yet.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Logan said half-heartedly, "look, my girlfriend is coming this way now, so…"

"Huh? OH! Yeah, I'll let you be on your way…"

"Thanks, you know maybe we can talk about… your girl problems later okay? Great," Logan said to Vince. Then he turned to his girlfriend and said, "Hey Quinn!" making his way over to her.

"Yeah, maybe later…" Vince said to himself, smiling…

* * *

**Oooooooooo! Was Vince smiling cause he made a new friend? OR cause he and Rebecca are them? Was Vince trying to not let Logan spy on Rebecca or was he really in need of someone like him, a friend? Anyways, hope you like where I was going with this story. As you can tell, I use a lot of dialogue, hope you like it! And I know, the Choey scene was really cheesy, but I wanted to add it, and make the Elvis Guest happy. And my beta, intheknowngirl24-7, wrote a lot of this chapter, so let's give a round of applause for her!**

**-Liv**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, hello. Here is the James/Chase/Zoey chapter I promised. It has some Rebecca mixed in.**

* * *

**Le Secret Location!**

"I think he is getting suspicious," she told him. "I kinda..," she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"NO!" he said. "You... you could ruin the whole plan!"

"Yea, I know."

He sighed. "Let's just get to class."

**Mr. Bender's Room**

"Now, that you have all finished your movies, let's watch them. Group 1, please come here."

Group one came up, holding a CD case. They inserted it into the DVD player, and Mr. Bender pressed play.

_"Wow, isn't this a fine and dandy day!" Bryan said, as he rode the horse. Michael was in a cardboard box, moving slowly. Soon, it tipped over._

_"Oh no!" screamed Bryan._

_"Neighhhhh!" went Michael, and he galloped off._

A few people in the room laughed, this was supposed to be a comedy act anyway.

_Lola, dressed in a nurse costume, came over and looked at his arm._

_"Your arm will be fine, let's just get you to the hospital," Lola said, helping Bryan up. Soon, they walked off camera. And in big bold letters said the words, 'The End.'_

After group one's finished, everyone clapped. It was pretty good.

"Ok, Group 2, bring your DVD."

As Group 2 went up, Rebecca smiled slyly. Zoey gulped for a moment.

_Instead of James' skating competition, like they had planned, it was a scene with James and Zoey in it._

_"James, please, listen to me. I want you," Zoey said._

_"I'm dating your roommate," he replied._

_"But... please?"_

_"No."_

_"We can keep it a secret."_

_"Zoey, n-"_

_His words were interrupted by a kiss._

Soon, it ended. Zoey looked utterly confused. Chase looked very mad. James had a neutral expression, and Rebecca looked a bit shocked.

"Zoey..." Chase looked at Zoey as he said this. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Zoey was in utter shock too. She just stared.

"Was that all true?"

"N-" Zoey started.

"It is. She did kiss me the other day," James replied. Violet nudged him and whispered, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Soon the whole room broke into arguments. Soon James and Chase were screaming at each other. Violet was telling Zoey that James was her boyfriend, and everyone just started screaming at one another. Except for Lola, Quinn, Michael and Logan, who hung out in the back of the room, not wanting to get into the fight.

"STOP! EVERYONE!" screamed Mr. Bender.

As soon as he did, the bell rang. It was time for lunch.

**James' Room**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Violet said, pacing back and forth. She and James decided to eat lunch at his dorm.

"Umm… because..," he started.

"Please, don't lie to me!" she interrupted him with.

"Umm...well..."

"Tell me the truth!"

"Ok, so Rebecca edited that and she wants to get back together with Chase and I want Zoey so we have been working together and trying to get them to break up so I started dating you to get closer to them and then Rebecca made this with my help so then Chase and Zoey can break up," he said. Then he sighed, "That's a load off."

"Wait... so you've been using me...?" Violet choked up.

"Violet... no... then I sta-"

"NO! Stop right there!" she said in between tears, "Don't even try to lie to me. You used me, James Garrett, just for Junior Year Revenge. I will not be part of your plan!" She grabbed her macaroni, dumped all of it in his hair, and left.

**Fulton Hall, Room 101**

"It's fake, I swear!" Zoey told him. Zoey and Chase have been arguing for the past 10 minutes about the whole movie thing.

"Oh really?" Chase replied bitterly.

"Look, listen. Chase, I-" Zoey started, but then Violet ran into the room, her mascara and eye shadow all ruined from tears, crying.

"Violet...?" Zoey said. "What's wrong?"

Violet looked at Zoey and Chase and sniffled.

"Well... James told me that he... he... was using me...," she cried, then starting crying again.

"Aww... poor you," Zoey replied, hugging her.

"Well now you and James don't have to keep it a secret," Chase said bitterly, then walked out.

"Chase..!" Zoey exclaimed, and then sighed. "Why... did he use you?"

Violet told her everything, as Zoey gave her tissues and wiped off Violet's smudged make-up.

"Wait... so they teamed up on us?" Zoey asked.

"Yea..," Violet said, and blew her nose.

"Just so I could date James and Rebecca could date Chase?"

"Mhm."

"I gotta talk to Chase..."

As soon as she said that, Lola and Quinn walked in.

"I can't believe you would cheat on Chase like that!"

"He's not your toy, you know!"

"Lola, Quinn, I can explain...," Zoey started.

"No, no you can't," Lola said, crossing her arms.

"It's not right to..," Quinn started, and then noticed Violet. "Violet, are you alright?"

"James... he... he..," Violet said, then bursted into tears.

"James used her," Zoey said for her.

"Oh... for what?" Lola asked.

Zoey told them what Violet told her.

"So... you didn't cheat on him? Rebecca edited it?" Quinn asked.

"Yea..," Zoey said.

"Oh... we're so sorry we walked in like that," Lola said, her cheeks turning bright red with embarrassment. Quinn nodded, agreeing with her.

"Let's just comfort Violet for now," Zoey said.

**Secret Location (Or, Rebecca's dorm, now that the secret is out)**

"YOU TOLD HER!?" Rebecca screamed.

"I... cracked... under pressure," James said.

"I RUINED THE PLAN? YOU RUINED IT!" Rebecca shrieked.

"Sorry...," James replied.

"Sorry ain't going to cut it this time!" Rebecca told him.

"Well, I'm leaving." James said. He got up, grabbed his things, and left.

**Fountain**

Chase sat down. He wiped his tears. Why would Zoey cheat on him like this? He was so angry. And now Zoey and James could date, since he and Zoey were broken up, and so were Violet and James.

"Hey buddy," he heard a female voice. Rebecca. "I saw how rude Zoey was. She shouldn't cheat on you like that."

"Tell me about it."

"Look, I'm really sorry about two years ago. I guess... I got jealous. I mean, Zoey was your crush, and I guess I thought you would cheat on me. Please, forgive me?" Rebecca said, sincere.

Chase was stunned. Was she really apologizing? "Um, it's ok…"

Rebecca sat next to him. "Don't let her get you upset," She looked at his face and saw a tear. She leaned over and wiped it. Her brown beauties met his great greens (Yes, very cheesy but give me a break!). They looked at each other, and then kissed. Soon, they pulled apart.

"Maybe we could get back together..?" Rebecca asked him.

"Definitely," Chase said. He smiled. Two could play at this game, Zoey.

* * *

**Um, drama much? Yea, well here you gooooooooo! Dramalious. Anyway, yea. Just wait for the next chapter. :)**

**-Liv**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy holidays! c:**

* * *

**PCA Campus**

"Chase! Chase! Please, let me talk to you!" Zoey said loudly, trying to catch up to Chase.

Chase didn't respond. He just kept walking, on his way to see Rebecca. He was still enraged with Zoey.

"Please Chase, just a minute!" Zoey said louder.

Chase stopped for a minute, much to the surprise of Zoey, and turn around. Before Zoey could even open her mouth, Chase started talking.

"Zoey, you don't need to lie anymore. Look, I'm happy with Rebecca, I don't need you following me, trying to have two men at once," Chase replied.

"Chase, look. Rebecca isn't what she seems. Look, she to-" Zoey started, but was then interrupted, when Chase put a finger on her lips.

"No more, Zoey Brooks," he said, and with that, he left, leaving Zoey there.

**Maxwell Hall, Room 148**

"So let me get this straight, Rebecca took the video that she, Zoey, Chase, and James made and edited it?" Michael asked Lola.

"Yea, and just so she could have Chase. Sad, how jealousy works, isn't it?" Lola told him.

"Very. At least there is no drama with you and me," Michael said with a smile.

"Oh, thank the lord," Lola said, laughing, "Well, I better get going, Violet is still a wreck."

"Oh jeez, I totally forgot about Violet. Being used by James, that's low for him! I thought he was a good guy," Michael replied with a sigh.

"Rebecca told him to," Lola said. When she got up, she looked down and saw Elvis there, licking her ankles.

"Awh! Can he get any cuter?" Lola said, laughing. She reached down and petted him. "Wait, almost forgot!"

Lola turned around and gave Michael a quick kiss, then waved goodbye and left.

**Lunch**

Violet and Quinn were the first to the lunch table. Violet was still a wreck, but she wasn't crying anymore. She just was quiet. Everyone knew not to act all lovey around each other. Logan and Michael sat down, followed by Zoey and Lola.

"Where's Chase?" Quinn asked, blinded by the fact that Chase and Rebecca were dating, like everyone else.

"Yea, the bushy head should be here, right? Or is he still mad at you?" Logan asked Zoey.

Zoey nodded towards the table Chase was at. A spilt second later, Rebecca came over and gave him a quick peck on the lips, then sat down next to him. They started laughing and talking.

"Wait... are they...?" Lola started. Zoey nodded and then took a drink of her Blix.

"Oh my god! Does he know about what she did?" Quinn asked.

"No. He wouldn't listen to me," Zoey said.

"Are you sad?" Michael asked.

"I'm pretty pissed, to be honest," Zoey replied, biting her lip.

"What even happened with Rebecca and Chase?" Violet asked.

Quinn told her the story of them, including how she harassed Zoey with her secret.

"She's a sad, sad woman. Almost as sad as..." Violet said, then awkwardly looked down.

Everyone got she was talked about James, then continued eating.

"Well, someone has to tell Chase!" Logan exclaimed so suddenly.

Being his girlfriend, Quinn agreed.

"That's not a bad idea," Lola said, "Even for you."

"Aha, shut up," Logan told her.

"Let's just... you know what, I have a plan," Zoey said.

**Maxwell Hall, Room 148**

"Ok, he should be here any minute," Michael said.

"You girls ready?" Logan asked the girls through the web cam.

They had found that old teddy bear Logan used on them in 8th grade. They were in the lounge, waiting for Rebecca.

Zoey, Lola, and Quinn nodded. Violet didn't want to participate in seeing Rebecca, the girl who ruined her relationship, so she was getting Chase.

"Thanks Chase I needed to copy Michael's notes, and I forgot where your dorm was," They heard Violet.

"Oh, here comes Chase. Hide!" Michael said. She soon was in, and she pulled Chase in and shut the door.

"What's...?" Chase started, but then Violet locked the door.

Logan and Michael looked at him. "Look here Chase," Logan said, pointing to the computer.

Rebecca walked into the room. Soon, all the exits where blocked by Quinn's new Quinnvention, The Invisible Shield.

"Tell us you edited that video," Lola said going to Rebecca.

"No, because I didn't," Rebecca said, crossing her arms.

"LIAR!" Lola screamed in her face.

"Get out of my face, drama freak!" Rebecca said, pushing Lola.

"Oh that's it, GET OVER HERE YOU BITCH!" Lola screamed.

Zoey grabbed Lola before she could kill Rebecca.

"Tell us the truth or Zoey lets go," Quinn said.

"No way."

Quinn stared at her.

"Ok you know what, I did. I did it because I belong with Chase. Zoey, you just used him. You can't do that to someone as sweet as Chase. So you know what, yea it's all fake. But it's for a good cause," Rebecca said.

Quinn and Zoey gave confident glances. Quinn unblocked the exit, and Zoey let Lola go. She ran straight towards Rebecca, and Rebecca screamed and ran, Lola chasing her. Quinn and Zoey laughed.

Michael shut off the camera, looking at a shocked Chase. "You see, she's a fake," Violet told him.

"She's a liar," Logan added.

"And she has a funny scream. Did you hear her? Ahhha!" Michael imitated Rebecca's scream. Violet and Logan gave him a look, "Oh right, she's also a bitch."

Rebecca soon came running in; Violet unlocked the door a minute ago.

"Chase! Lola is trying to kill me!" she said hiding behind Chase.

"And why is that..?" Chase asked.

"Um…" Rebecca bit her lip.

"I saw it Rebecca. Sorry, I don't date people with funny screams and that lie like that," Chase said.

"I have a funny scream..?" Rebecca said.

"Bye Rebecca," Chase said, shoving her out the door.

"Wait Chase, it was fak-!" Rebecca started, but then Violet slammed the door in her face.

"Aha, nice work," Logan said.

"Mhm."

Quinn, Lola and Zoey came in.

"Zo, I'm so sorry. I should of known she would do something like this. Just, plea-" Chase started. Zoey interrupted him with a kiss.

"Yay, happy ending," Quinn said, smiling.

Violet sniffled.

"You'll find someone," Lola told her. Violet nodded.

"Let's go for some Sushi!" Michael exclaimed. Everyone agreed, and then they all went for Sushi.

* * *

**Sorry about not posting, I was forced to 'socialize' with my relatives. Ew. Anyway, I have a question for you guys. Do you want Violet and James to get back together, or no? Just so I know what you guys want. Because that's probably the biggest debate in my head right now, not counting on if I should do my homework right now...**

**-Liv**


	11. Chapter 11

**This won't have much drama in it, just decided to tone it down for a chapter. **

* * *

**Fulton Hall,Room 101**

"WATCH OUT QUINN!" screamed Violet as she came skating in on her skateboard. She skated pass Quinn, and landed right on the couch.

"Your a good skater," Quinn replied sarcasticly.

"Hey shut up. Some kid messed me up," Violet said, getting up from the couch. "How about you try if its so easy?"

"Ok, if I can skate through the lunch court without falling by next week, then I..," Quinn started.

"Using MY skateboard," Violet added. Knowing Quinn for about a month, she knew she would probably invent some super board that you could never fall off of.

"Right, right. Your skateboard. Then... I get to use you as a test monkey! Logan kinda quit after I almost blew off his face up."

Violet snickered. "He's a vain one."

Quinn nodded. "Agreed."

"Ok... so if you lose... I get 30 bucks," Violet said.

"Why do you need 30 dollars?" Quinn asked her.

"I own my cousin some money. That's a story for another time...," Violet said.

"Ok. Deal," Quinn replied. She stuck out her hand, and Violet shook it.

( **Just wanted to let you know that idea came from me falling of my skateboard and scraping my elbow. xD **)

**Sushi Rox**

"Triple dates are fun," Chase said, taking some of the sushi from his plate and eating it.

"Mhm," Quinn agreed, eating her sushi.

"Not fun when your the only person without a date," Violet replied, eating some of her sushi.

"Your lucky we brought you Violet. Now, stop complaining and eat your sushi," Lola said a bit jokingly.

"Your helpfully," Violet snickered, rolled her eyes, and ate sushi.

"What time is it anyway?" Logan asked.

"You have your daddy's money, use it to buy a watch with some," Zoey said.

"Maybe he's to stupid to know where to get one," Lola agreed with Zoey.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Quinn defended Logan with.

"Anyway, how's your skateboarding Quinn?" Violet asked.

"Its only been a day. Don't be so..," Quinn started. "Askey."

"Is askey a word?" Michael asked.

"I don't think so," Chase said.

"Can I askey you something?" Zoey said laughing.

"Don't make fun of my poor grammar!" Quinn replied, jokingly sad.

"Since when did you have poor grammar?" Logan asked.

"Since I started dating you," Quinn joked.

"Your gonna pay for that one, Pensky!" Logan said, and threw sushi at her. Quinn threw some back, he ducked, and it hit Violet in the face.

"Its on!" Violet said, and soon, everyone was throwing sushi at everyone. It was a full out fight at Sushi Rox.

Soon Kayla Rizt, the head of the senior planning committee, came in.

"Stop throwing sushi for a minute!" she said loudly. Everyone stopped, and looked at her. "I am proud to announce PCA Senior Halloween Dance!" Kayla said, holding up the poster. "Just wanted to let everyone know! Anyway, you can get back to your pointless sushi tos-"

A splattered egg roll landed on sweater. She shrieked and ran out.

Everyone looked at the direction it was thrown from and there was Quinn standing there, holding a few more egg rolls in her hand.

"Hi..?" Quinn said. Everyone soon sat down and continued eating. "I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom." she said, standing up and leaving.

"Quinn's acting different," Lola said. Everyone nodded in a agreement but Logan.

"I think she just found a new person inside of her," Logan replied.

"Since when did you become Mr. Poet?" Violet asked.

"Since when did you become annoying?" Logan threw back.

"Aw, thanks," Violet replied sarcastically.

"Hey, well, at least she isn't grafting on walls!" Michael threw in.

"True.. Oh here she comes!" Lola said, and went back to eating.

They finished out their dinner and left. The boys went to their dorm, and so did the girls.

**Fulton Hall,Room 101**

"Your taking Logan to the dance?" Zoey asked Quinn.

She nodded. "Your taking Chase?"

Zoey nodded.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to brush my teeth," Quinn said.

After she left, Lola was the first to speak.

"Obviously Logan is changing her. We need the geeky, sweet Quinn back," Lola said.

"How would we do that Lola?" Violet asked, filing her nails.

"We need to break them up."

Zoey and Violet gasped. "Lola, she'll be heartbroken!" Zoey replied.

"Then she'll get over it and become sweet again," Lola told her.

"Well, I'm not participating in this," Violet said. Zoey agreed.

"Ok, I'll find others to help."

"Still, it isn't a good idea," Zoey said.

"Whatever," Lola replied.

"To be honest, I think your jealous," Violet said.

"Me? Jealous? Haha, nice joke Violet," Lola told her.

"Violet has a point," Zoey said, agreeing with Violet.

"Yea, and turkeys fly," Lola said sarcastically.

"Actually, the-" Violet started.

"She's coming," Lola replied, then went back to putting her hair up.

"Sorry, someone was trying to take my toothbrush, so I had a little fight with them. Nothing major, just a push and a shove," Quinn said, sitting down.

Lola looked at Zoey and Violet. They sighed.

"Night guys," Zoey said, turning out the light.

**PCA Campus**

"Ok, so lean to the backwards to go right, frontwards to go left," Violet told Quinn.

"I know," Quinn replied.

"If you know, why are you leaning backwards to go into that bush?" Violet said.

"Wait wha-" Quinn started, but then crashed into the bush. It was day 3 of Violet lessons, and she hadn't made any progress. She could skate, you know, into a bush.

"You ok?" Violet called.

"Yea. I don't need help, I got this," Quinn said.

Violet looked at her, and watched her run into a tree.

"Quinn, you can call off the bet if you want," Violet said. "I'll sell one of my beanies or something, its fine."

"No."

"Sure about that?"

"I'm really sure!" Quinn replied, kinda yelling.

"Ok then...," Violet said. "I'll be at the lounge if you need me."

Quinn nodded.

**The Lounge**

"Lola!" Violet called, seeing Lola with a few of the really popular girls. Lola looked over, and saw Violet.

"Oh, hold on guys," Lola said, and walked over to Violet.

Violet sighed. "Your right, she is changing. She almost yelled at me today,"

"See! You gonna help?" Lola said.

"No, because I don't think its Logan," Violet replied. "I mean, I know he's a jerk. But, he doesn't change people. Sure, he influences them, but he doesn't like, change their personalities. You can tell he loves her for her, not her bad side.

"How do you know Lo- Nevermind," Lola said. "Well, then who is it?"

"I don't know. But just don't split them up," Violet said.

"Whatever," Lola replied, and went back to talking to the popular girls.

Violet looked at her, then went back to her dorm.

"Do we have a deal girls?" Lola said.

"And you PROMISE us Starbucks gift cards?" asked one.

"Yes, yes, yes," Lola replied.

"Deal," she said. She shook Lola's hand, and then they went to their dorms.

* * *

**I actually didn't plan the ending to this, I just saw how Quinn was acting and was like 'lets do this.' So yea, its terrible. I know that. Just don't judge me. :c **

**-Liv**


End file.
